CrowXLeaf - How I think it came to be.
The story This is one of the oldest theories I know, and I've probably made a lot of grammer mistakes but this is my first ever fanfic and I wanted to do a good job. Cloudtail48 10:06, 12 July 2008 (UTC) Warning: This story contains ALOT of fluff XD Chapter 1 Leafpool stood there feeling shocked. “ Bu….But Crowfeather” Leafpool whispered “I know it’s hard but it’s the only way we can be together, that is what you want isn’t it?” “Ye.Yes but.” Leafpool took in a deep breath, “ You are asking me to leave everything I have ever known, my kin, my clan, my friends?” Crowfeather looked down at his paws. After what seemed like a moon of silence, Crowfeather meowed in a soft voice, “Please will you just think about it? Remember I love you.” Leafpool said nothing as Crowfeather pushed his muzzle into Leafpool’s flank. “I’ll see you later”, with that he raced off toward the Windclan border leaving Leafpool standing beside the lake in deep thought. Slowly she padded back to the Thunderclan camp. What will I do? She wondered. I love him but I love my Clan too. She sighed as she clambered into her nest. What would Cinderpelt think? She already suspects me of being in love him. If I go with it will just confirm her suspicions! The last thing she heard was Cinderpelt’s soft snoring as she drifted into a deep sleep. Chapter 2 Crowfeather woke suddenly from his dream. I almost had that rabbit! He thought crossly. Crowfeather sat up and turned around while huffing angrily to see who had so rudely awoken him to find Webfoot standing over him “Dawn Patrol remember? Unless you would prefer to be a hedgehog that sleeps all through leaf-bare!” he teased. As the patrol neared the Thunderclan border, Crowfeather remembered his meeting with Leafpool the night before. He remembered seeing the shock and sadness in her beautiful dazzling amber eyes as he suggested they leave the clans together. He hoped that he would see her at the next gathering to ask if she had made a decision. But that’s another quarter moon away! he thought. He had to see her sooner. I’ll go to the Thunderclan camp tonight! I just hoped I won’t get caught. Chapter 3 “Leafpool!” Leafpool lifted her head sleepily and looked around the clearing. She could see Thornclaw and Ashfur on guard, apart from that everything was peaceful. Guessing she must of imagined it she curled up again to sleep. Suddenly a pebble hit her on the head; Leafpool leapt up with a hiss and looked around once more. Then she saw him. Those shining blue eyes that made her fly to the moon. With one last look around her, she jumped into the bush. “Crowfeather! What are you doing here? You could get in serious trouble! Why would you – Leafpool was cut off as Crowfeather put his tail across her mouth. “ I had to see you. I needed to know if you had made a decision yet.” Leafpool’s eyes clouded with grief. “Crowfeather, I – I can’t … Leafpool’s voice trailed off. “ I knew it. I knew you could never love me enough.” Crowfeather murmured. Leafpool sighed. “Of course I love you! I – I just can’t leave my life and run away, my path lies as a medicine cat. Not with you, Crowfeather. I’m sorry. “I understand, you must put your clan before me, but I will never forget you. “Neither will I” Leafpool promised. Leafpool felt a throb on her head. She remembered the sharp pebble and gave Crowfeather a cuff around the ear. Crowfeather leapt back and hissed. “What was that for?” “For the pebble you threw at me” Leafpool purred. “I had to get your attention somehow” Crowfeather replied with an amused glint in his eyes but it only lasted a heartbeat. Suddenly his face grew serious. “ I wanted to ask you something before I go back to camp….” Leafpool stared at him. “ I want something to connect us forever… for our love to be in the clans for generations to come.” “Crowfeather I don’t understand… Oh! But I – I’m a medicine cat you know that!” “Please Leafpool! You could give the kits to another queen! It would be our little secret.” Leafpool looked into Crowfeather’s pleading eyes. “Ok. It shall be our little secret.” Chapter 4 Leafpool ran through the forest. She had to find juniper berries; they only had a pawful left! Too busy to notice anything around her she ran straight into Brambleclaw. He leapt around in surprise. “Leafpool! You just made me lose that mouse!” “S – Sorry Brambleclaw!” “Oh well never mind I can always catch another, although there is no need. Every cat is as fat as badgers this greenleaf. Even you are looking quite plump Leafpool” Brambleclaw narrowed his eyes. Leafpool took a couple of pawsteps away from Brambleclaw. Has he guessed my secret? Did Squirrelflight tell him? “Greenleaf has been generous this season” Leafpool replied coolly. “No” she murmured aloud. Squirrelflight would never betray her. Leafpool felt the little kit squirming around in her belly. She could tell it was only one by the small movements it made. Leafpool still remembered her sister’s face when Leafpool told her the truth. “What?” Squirrelflight hissed in alarm. “You did what with Crowfeather?” “Sssh! You will notify every cat from here to sun-drown place! Please, it’s only one kit! Brambleclaw won’t know the difference, only we will know the truth.” “Does Crowfeather know about this?” “Yes he does. Please Squirrelflight! I’m begging you!” Chapter 5 Squirrelflight gazed proudly at her three kits. Three small bundles, one pure golden tom, a smaller she-cat with soft black fur like soot. And lastly, the smallest kit of all, the one that wasn’t her’s. A small gray tom. Squirrelflight watched him fondly, as he wriggled around. Brambleclaw got up from his position beside her. “I have to sort out the patrols I will be back soon.” With a brisk lick on Squirrelflight’s head, he left. Leafpool squeezed into the bramble-covered nursery. “How are they?” She meowed softly. “They are fine” Squirrelflight purred. “Have you thought of names yet?” Yes, this is Lionkit” Squirrelflight pointed at the golden kit. “And this is Hollykit” pointing at the black kit. “W-what about him… Leafpool’s voice trailed off. “Don’t you think his mother should name him?” “Sssh!” Leafpool hissed. “Not so loud” Squirrelflight watched Leafpool gazing at the little kit. After a long silence, Leafpool meowed “Jaykit. His name shall be Jaykit.” “It’s a wonderful name.” “Be good my little warrior.” Leafpool whispered, her eyes clouded with grief. “ Be as strong as you can be, I will always be proud of you.” Leafpool turned to walk out of the nursery. She paused and looked back but said nothing. Squirrelflight saw the hurt and grief in her amber eyes and she slowly padded out of the nursery. Jaykit let out a small mew. “Hush” Squirrelflight meowed. “Everything will be okay.” The End Well that was my story for you. Sorry it dragged on so long =) Comments would be appreciated and hope to write more in the future. Thanks for reading =) Cloudtail48 09:32, 9 July 2008 (UTC)